1. Field
The present embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for providing individuals to host electronic open-ended betting pools for the benefit of individuals even beyond their known circles of acquaintances anywhere in the world where gambling is legal, and more specifically to systems, methods and services for making closed-ended betting pools open-ended.
2. Background
All betting pools hosted by individuals at workplaces or in communities are closed-ended i.e. limited to people within the workplace or the community of which they are part of. Such betting pools are also non-auditable and limit financial gains up to a total amount wagered by members of the betting pool which is closed-ended (individuals known to each other within the workplace or community). Individuals and communities usually form a betting pools predicting the outcome of local, regional, national or international sporting, social, political and other kinds of events.
Existing betting companies including internet based betting companies do not provide systems, methods or service for individuals or communities to host their own open-ended betting pools nor closed-ended betting pools. Such companies do have the two extremes of making or losing money depending on the outcome of the event on which the bets were placed. In most cases such companies could end up not sharing any proceeds from the betting event with even a minority of the individuals who placed bets on the event.
Present systems, methods and services do not provide any form of tiered payments to individuals whose bets were placed on the outcome within certain threshold of the results of the event. Present systems, methods and services also do not allow the host of closed-ended betting pools to increase the placement of bets from outside the community or workplace to maximize the money in the pool.